West
West is a 2016 TV series created by Matijevic2kiki. In this series, the northern-most part of California becomes its own state called Urbania. It resolves around three characters living in Bay City, the metropolis capital of Urbania and cultural, economic, entertainment, tourist and business centre in the state overall. Kristijan Matijević, his best friend Panda and his girlfriend Judy Hopps encounter, struggle with, and appreciate all the quirks of living at the sea, in a city etc. Characters *Kristijan Matijević: A 14-year old boy who was born in Zagreb and spent most of his childhood there. He's brave, selfless and sometimes over-confident. His passion is Star Trek, tropical climate, sunsets (especially at the sea), and living in a city. *Panda: A 14-year old panda and Kristijan's best friend and roommate. He loves urban culture, especially graffiti. He loves living in Bay City and like Kristijan, loves Star Trek. He's also interested in sunsets in the desert. *Judy Hopps: A 14-year old european rabbit and Kristijan's girlfriend. She loves sunsets in any environment imaginable on Earth, loves listening to music and believes in justice and that "anyone can be anything". Locations (Urbania) *Bay City: The capital city and cultural, entertainment, business and economic centre of Urbania. It is situated on a large bay and is a metropolis, with a population of 3.5 million. The city has two parts: the Original (western) and the Modern (eastern). Our three protagonists live in the eastern part of the city. *Grande City: The second largest city, largest cargo business centre and second largest entertainment, economy and business centre. It has a population of 2.9 million and is situated on two platforms across Sunrise City. It's name comes from Ariana Grande advertisements. It is Urbania's second metropolis. Construction of the city was finished in late 2016. *Coastline Town: A large town on a coast that resembles the Mediterranean coasts. It has the population of nearly 500,000 and is the third largest settlement in the state. Like Bay City it has two parts: the Old (southern) and Modern (northern). *Island Palm City: A small city situated on a few large islands a few kilometers away from the coasts of Urbania. It has a population of 1.5 million and is a top tourist attraction with tropical environments and hotels. It also hosts an aircraft industry and a space and aeronautic industry. *Sunrise City: The fourth largest city of Urbania and small tourist centre. It is known for being Urbania's only settlement without any advertising, as well as being the state's third largest city back in the 80s. Sunrise City rivals Grande City, which is located in the middle of the bay on two platforms. While Sunrise City is better at tourism, Grande City exceeds them at entertainment and business. Efforts are being made to better the relations between the two cities, *Desert Oil Processing: An oil proccesing centre in the middle of the desert that covers the inner parts of Urbania. There are no real settlements and there is only a network of roads. Four roads lead to Nevada, California, Coastline Town and Bay City. *Pocketville Isles: Two small islands near Coastline Town. They have a grand prix racetrack and advertise the Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville TV series. *Hopps Grand Prix: Two small islands similar to Pocketville Isles near Coastline Town. The larger one has a grand prix racetrack and advertises Judy Hopps from Zootopia. Trivia *This is the first TV series not to feature Kristijan owning the USS Voyager or having any enhanced abilities and/or powers. *The state of Urbania and its regions were created via TrackMania United. *In this series, it is hinted that Judy Hopps and other animal characters acted as themselves in Zootopia while it was being created. *It was never explained how parts of Urbania's coast came to have Mediterranean climate and vegetation. *This is the only TV serie so far to have three (less than 5) characters. Category:Article list Category:Series